Araver
Player bio Name(s): Araver, _Araver First Mafia Game: MaFBIa (Era 5.1) On MafiaManiac: Yes Status: Resigned as a mod (again). Still active as a player (again). Will be active in the future as a host (again). Favorite Games: *Bag o' Tricks Mafia (great mechanics, messed with my brain and spreadsheet a lot, great endgame) *Dungeons and Dragons (great game, great feeling) *Glitch Mafia (messed with my brain so much it hurt. In a good way.) *Scrubs Mafia (first Mafia I got so involved in that it seriously hurt losing it) *Amber Mafia Other notes: * Has been playing Mafia since November 2010. * Known as "The Thorough", he prefers playing as a Baddie (designing and implementing endgame scenarios) * Favourite part of Mafia: designing bulletproof operations (either as a Goodie or as a Baddie) * Known flaws: Talks too much ... which gets normally gets him into trouble as a Goodie. Unless he can be conveniently framed by Baddies. Or lynched by Goodies. * Member of The Bullseye Club, Died N1 Club, First to Die Club * Former Moderator of MafiaManiac (December 2010 - February 2011, March 2013 - June 2013) * Former Co-Admin of MafiaManiac (February 2011 - July 2011) * Wiki Administrator Awards and Commendations * MVP of Glitch Mafia. * MVP of Bag o' Tricks Mafia * MVP of Viking Mafia * MVP of Super Crazy Mixed Up Anime 2 * MVP of Harry Potter Mafia 5 * Nominated for Best Newbie 2010, lost to Hirkala * Nominated for Biggest Mafia Blunder 2010, lost to Hirkala * Nominated for Most Enthusiastic Member 2010, lost to EDM * Nominated for Most Quality Poster 2010, lost to Yuli * Nominated for Best Host 2011, lost to Maurice * Nominated for Best Mafia Player 2011, lost to Maurice * Amber Mafia was nominated as Best Mafia Game, lost to UMM 5 * Star Trek Mafia II: Q's Deathmatch was nominated as Best Mafia Game, lost to UMM 5 * Looney Tunes Mafia was nominated as Best Mafia Game, lost to UMM 5 Hosted Mafias On BrainDen(BD) * UN Mafia * Star Trek Mafia * UN Mafia II * Trainer's Manual Mafia IV (with Aaryan) * Looney Tunes Mafia (with Curr3nt) On MafiaManiac *Quantum Leap Mafia (co-hosted with Maurice) *Star Trek Mafia II: Q's Deathmatch *Soul of the Fire Mafia (co-hosted with DarthMask) *Amber Mafia *Star Trek Mafia III *Glitch Mafia II (with GMaster479) Coming up: * Amber Mafia II - draft published for feedback. Day actions missing. Comments from community appreciated. * Burned Spy Mafia (All-Indy Hybrid - draft awaiting feedback in Game Ideas - still needs design for abilities * Stargate Mafia (awaiting feedback in Game Ideas) - idea scraped, feel free to borrow it if you want * Software Project Mafia (semi-Mystery Mafia, awaiting feedback in Game Ideas) - idea scraped, maybe I'll re-write it someday as a non-mystery Mafia. Mafia Record Overall 26-27 * Secret of Mana Mafia - replaced (D1) * Mafia All Stars - replaced (N1) * Star Wars Mafia III - game stopped * Host Wars Mafia - game stopped * Fast Food Wars 2 - The Leftovers - acted as a backup, replaced by original player Goodie 13-11 *Era 5.1 MM *#Puppet Mafia - Lost (Puppet lynched D4) as Woody (Puppet Master only)- RID Lynch Save *#Scrubs Mafia - Lost (died N3) as Doug - Trap *#Nightmare Before Mafia - Won (survived, saved from N1 Kill) as Mayor - Vote Manip *Era 6.1 MM *#Revelation Mafia - Lost (lynched D2) as The 144,000 - Vote Manip *#Movie Mafia - Lost (died N2) as Epic - Spy *#Mafia Mafia II: Inception - Won (died N2) as Daniel - Redirector *#Revelation Mafia II - Won (died N4) as Gabriel - Messenger *#The Wire - Lost (Killed N3) as Prez - Killer *#Viking Mafia - Lost (Jumped in N2, Survived) as Bjorn - Die-roll - MVP. *Era 6.2 BD *#Minecraft Mafia - Won (Survived) as Sheep - Saver *#Harry Potter Mafia II - Won (Survived) as Stone 4 - Vanilla *#Trainer's Manual Mafia V - Lost (Jumped in N2, Survived) as Marian Rejewski - Spy *Era 7.2 BD *#Easter Egg Mafia - Won (Jumped in N1, died N2) as Chops Ahoy - Killer *Era 8.1 MM *#Spy Mafia Redirectors Cut - Won - Lynched D2 *#Customer is Always Wrong Mafia II - Won - Killed N3 *#Fast Food Wars - Lost - Killed N1 *#Dual Personality Mafia - Lost - Killed N2 *#Monk Mafia - Won - Killed N3 *#Code Geass Mafia - Won - Survived *#Supernatural Investigation Department Mafia - Won - Survived *#Harry Potter Mafia 5 - Won - Survived - MVP *#Mighty Morphin Power Rangers 1 - Lost - Lynched D1 *Era 8.2 BD *#Young Justice - Lost - Killed N1 *Era 9.1 MM *#Doctor Who Mafia - Won - Survived Baddie 9-9 *Era 5.1 MM *#Glitch Mafia - Won (survived) as c0mrade - Action Spy - MVP *Era 5.2 BD *#MaFBIa - Lost (lynched D3) as Tech Specialist - Redirector *#Sherlock Holmes Mafia - Won (survived) as Professor Moriarty - Action Spy - Two hits 2 die *#Warrior Cats Mafia - Won (died N1) as Darkstripe - Vanilla *#Tombstone Mafia - Lost (died N2) as Ike Clanton - Blocker - Vulnerable to lynch *Era 6.1 MM *#Dungeons and Dragons - Lost - (lynched D2) as Samuel the Storyteller - Blocker *#Serial Killer Mafia - Won (survived) as Killer 3 "Phaze" - Vote Manip *#Bag o' Tricks Mafia - Won (survived) as Triplet 1 - Multiple abilities from Pool of abilities - MVP *Era 7.1 MM *#Manga Mafia - Won (survived) as Laxus - Booster *Era 7.2 BD *#Rat Hunt Mafia - Lost (Lynched D2) as The Boss' Son - Redirector *Era 8.1 MM *#Literary Mafia - Lost - Killed N2 *#Final Fantasy Battle II - Won - Lynched D3 *#Mafia - World War 3 - Lost - Lynched D3 *#Harry Potter Mafia 4 - Won - Killed N2 *#Dual Personality Mafia 2 - Lost - Lynched D6 *#Digimon Adventures Mafia - Lost - Killed N1 *Era 9.1 MM *#Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Mafia - Lost - Killed N3 *#X-mas Gifts Mafia - Won - Lynched D2 Indy 2-2 *Era 6.1 MM *#Never Never Land - Lost (Died N2) as Croc - RID Killer *Era 7.1 MM *#Alpha to Omega Mafia - Win (Survived) as Dionysus - Redirector *Era 8.1 MM *#Glitch Mafia III - Lost - Survived - RID Recruit *#Languages Mafia - Won - Survived Other Faction 2-5 *Era 7.1 MM *#Magic: the Gathering Mafia - Won (Multi-killed N2) as Elspeth Tirel (White-Aligned Planeswalker) - Saver *Era 8.1 MM *#Super Crazy Mixed Up Anime 2 - Won - Survived - MVP *#Propaganda Mafia - Lost - Killed N3 *#Kingdom Hearts Mafia 2 - Lost - Killed N2 *#Nyan Cat Mafia - Lost - Killed N5 *Era 9.1 MM *#Hunger Games Mafia - Lost - Lynched D6 *#Dungeons & Mafia - Lost - Killed N3 __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Players Category:Era 5